


NCT Short Stories

by Moonstation127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstation127/pseuds/Moonstation127
Summary: A collection of short stories about NCT (including Way V). Each one has its description so you can choose what to read easily! Will edit the tags as I add new stories :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	NCT Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This story:  
> \- Members: Yangyang, Kun and Xiaojun.  
> \- Tags: Found family, platonic relationship, platonic cuddling, bed-sharing, fluff.

**You have us**

At Way V’s dormitories, Yangyang was trying to sleep, like the other members, but failed miserably. His head brimmed with comments he read on every social media they had as a group, causing his mind to keep thinking and thinking and thinking. These were mostly good comments: fans giving their support, flattering his new hair color or asking him for marriage, which was fine to him, they were joking. 

But then there were the others, the bad ones. He knew he should ignore them, Ten told him hundreds of times to focus on the positives ones, but Yangyang couldn’t control himself and, honestly, could you blame him? He was young, had debuted recently; he was not ready for the dark side of fame. 

So, there he was, overthinking in the upper bunk, staring at the wall. The worry about being annoying to fans caressed his mind, so Yangyang turned around to escape from it. It didn’t work. Like a scratched disk, he rewound the times he joked with the members, when he laughed maybe too loud, when…

Yangyang sat on the mattress and looked around. He saw Kun sleeping in the spare bed, small snorts reached his ears. He also could hear Xiaojun’s heavy breath, it was somehow louder than the snorts. Yangyang chuckled, coming up with brilliant teasings for tomorrow. 

“What are you laughing at, little devil?” Kun whispered, starling the younger boy. 

Through the dark, Kun seemed to be facing the ceiling, and if Yangyang squinted, he could see the boy’s closed eyes. Was he sleep-talking?

“Nothing…” He murmured, bending over the handrail to observe his leader better. 

Since he didn’t reply, Yangyang supposed he was asleep and the temptation led him to get down the bunk and crunch down next to Kun, where he could hear Xiaojun’s breath more clearly. Besides, the boy noticed that the fan’s wind didn’t reach that part of the room as well as it did in his own part. Yangyang admired Kun’s resistance to sleep under such conditions without a single complain.

“Are you sleeping?” He said.

“Yes.” 

“You’re not.” Yangyang waggled Kun’s arm, annoyed by his lie. 

Kun chuckled, set free his arm and ruffled the boy’s hair with lazy fingers. “Can’t sleep?” His eyes, sweet and a bit fuzzy, rested over Yangyang, who nodded while fighting the urge to pout. 

“Come here,” Kun said, moving aside to leave space for the boy, who widened his eyes before rushing to lay down in the bed. It was warm but it didn’t bother him, what mattered to him was at his side. His leader, supporting his weight on his elbow, looked at Yangyang, a gentle smile in his lips. “Did you have a nightmare or can’t stop thinking?”

“I can’t stop thinking,” he whispered, remembering the negative comments. 

“About what?” 

“Am I annoying?” 

“Kind of.”

“Hey,” Yangyang hit the boy’s chest, his lips curving despite his attempts to look mad. 

“But that’s you. You’re annoying and funny and cute. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.” 

“Really?”

“Well, I mean, if you want to be more responsible I won’t complain.”

“Nah, I’m cool. Good try.”

“Thanks”. He sighed, patting Yangyang’s head. “Back at being serious, we are a family, and we love you and accept you as you are. Remember today? When you joked about the camera being heavy because it carries all our beautiful moments? That was cute. And your laugh is so contagious that you had the whole studio laughing with you.”

“Shut up, you’ll make me cry.”

“Cry. I’m here to wipe your tears.”

Containing a sob, Yangyang turned to his side to burry his face into Kun’s chest. All his worries vanished, Kun had turned them into great memories. His mind found peace at the warm and love his family gave him. He could finally sleep as he realized he wasn’t alone, he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstation127/)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/NCTzen_Vale/)   
> 


End file.
